1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing method, a program thereof, and an image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as an image processing method, a method of generating a watermark image in which a plurality types of additional images (also called ground tint image, watermark, or stamp mark) are overlapped on a main image, each additional image is arranged in its own line to generate an image where the additional images are arranged over a plurality of lines, and the image is rotated and cut to the size of the main image, has been proposed (for example, refer to Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-210538 (FIG. 32)). In addition, a method of controlling the additional image not to protrude from the specified area even after a rotation of the image, has also been proposed in which an additional image is overlapped on a main image, formed so as to have a tile shape, and rotated to an inputted rotation angle, the location and size of the additional image being determined so as to be within a specified area, and the tile-shaped additional image is arranged at the determined location (for example, refer to Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-103271 (FIG. 7)).
However, in the image processing method described in Patent Document 1, since a character string protruding from an edge of image is not considered and characters are always cut at the edge of the image, it may be difficult to read a ground tint image. In addition, in the image processing method described in Patent Document 2, since a last character of an arranged character string and a start position of a first character of a character string arranged next to the former character string are often out of alignment, it may be difficult to read a plurality of arranged character strings as a series of character strings. Furthermore, a case in which a plurality of types of character strings have different lengths is not considered. Therefore, when arranging a plurality of character strings having different lengths, a character string including a small number of characters has a small tile size, and a character string including a large number of characters has a large tile size. Thereby, the sizes of the tile shapes of the character strings differ from each other. If they are arranged without being adjusted, character strings including a larger number of characters occupy a larger area, and if each character string has almost the same area, a tile of a character string including a larger number of characters has smaller characters. As a result, it may be difficult to read a ground tint image.